Ghost
by lavenderxbella
Summary: Bella's been a vampire for 25 years. She is heartbroken when Charlie suddenly dies of a heartattack. Why was th heartattack so sudden? Is there more to it than what Bella knows? And what does Edward know? BY THE WAY THIS IS A ONE SHOT! PLEASE REVIEW!


Dry sobs shook my body

THIS IS A ONE-SHOT! I'M NOT GOING TO CONTINUE IT. AND I OWN NOTNING! THAT'S STEPHENIE MEYER.

Dry sobs shook my body. Edward's arms were tight against my waist. I couldn't cry real tears because I was a vampire. It had been twenty five very long years since being changed. Carlisle faked Edward and I deaths. Charlie was devastated, His only daughter gone in a plane crash. A year after the accident he was admitted to a nursing home. They said it was shear grief that caused him to be admitted. My death.

I remember going to the funeral under disguise. Everybody cried over our bodies in the casket. Everybody was told that our bodies were to mangled too see. Jessica was standing in the corner saying, "I should have been a better friend to her." It was amazing what people said about you at your funeral. They seemed to forget everything they hated about you. Even Mike remorseful of Edward's death, he ended up marrying Jessica. Angela and Ben were sullen. They had gotten married three years after us. Renée took my death hard but not like Charlie had. Phil just wished he had more time with me; he never really got to know me.

" Shh. Bella it's going to be alright." Edward cooed wincing every time I cried out. He couldn't stand to see me in this state. "I should have never let you do this; you're in so much pain. You should be able to go to your father's funeral with out a disguise."

"Edward just shut up! This was my decision! I have no regrets. I'm just sad over the fact that Charlie died. He didn't even have heart problems! So stop trying to tell me I made a wrong choice. I'm tiered of it! Please." I cried. I was sick and tired of him telling me I had lost my soul and countless other things. Regrets or no regrets; I had chosen this way of life and was completely happy with it.

Charlie died of a sudden heart attack. They said it was from extreme shock. We got news from Carlisle; who had inside connections with the home. He never got to see me before he died. I felt horrible for leaving him; allowing him to think I was dead.

Charlie's POV

(Right before he died people! This is why he died. Charlie didn't come back to life. And you can probably guess of what is to come.)

The nursing home walls were starting to get old. What I mean is that they were the same shade of gray everywhere. A sad and depressing kind of gray. It reminded me dearly of Bella.

The memories of the last days I spent with her flooded back.

_Flashback_

_Bella looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. The dress was perfect for her. So simple yet it Alice was a wonder. Bella's blush deepened the closer we got to Edward._

_She had a knack for planning and designing. She did the whole wedding herself. It was so beautiful; Shades of blue and white. The bridesmaid's dresses were a deep blue color. Just about everyone in Forks was here. All of Bella's friends looked on with sight jealously. _

_I took her arm and walked her down the aisle. Renée was dabbing at her eyes. My Renée, I thought. Memories of Bella's two years' here in Forks came back. Good and bad. When she came off the plane in Port Angeles to live with me. Meeting her boyfriend, Edward. The time she went to phoenix and came back hurt. When Edward left her in the woods all alone. Her cationic state days after he left. Bella crying for the first time after he left; when Renée came to take her to Jacksonville. When she left unexpectedly months later. Bella in his arms; days after that. The happiness in her eyes when he came back. When she told me, she was getting married. She was all nervous and afraid of how I would react._

_Edward looked dazzled by her beauty. I would never really forgive him for when he left her. I believed they would be great together; along as he never left her. Billy was so angry that they were getting married. He didn't want to come to the wedding. I wished he would just drop his hate for the Cullens; they were good people. Bella was practically family to him. Jacob was mad at Bella for choosing Edward. He also seemed to have an unjustified hate for the Cullen's too._

_And I handed her over to Edward; forever._

_end of flashback_

The gray walls came back to me. A nurses aid came in and set down a tray of food. Steak and potatoes. One of my favorites here. I wheeled the wheelchair over to the window. The scenery was beautiful here. The mountains had a grayish blue look to them from where I was standing. Kids from the local high school were waking home.

The entire Cullen family left soon after; Edward and Bella went on their honeymoon, to the Caribbean. Bella looked so happy after the wedding. She was truly happy. And Edward was perfect for her. Then came the fated phone call.

_Flashback_

_The phone was ringing off the hook after Bella and Edward left on their private jet. Everybody was wishing me congrats on the marriage. I picked up the phone expecting another congratulations. _

"_Hello, is this Charlie?" said a smooth calm voice. It sounded familiar and had a slight edge to it. _

"_Yes, this is he." I answered this wasn't a congratulations._

"_This is Carlisle" now I remembered his voice. He always was so calm but this time he seemed to be a little shaken_

"_Oh hey Dr. Cullen. How are you doing?"_

"_Fine. I have some bad news though" he paused. I was thinking the worst. I waited for what he was to say. "The plane Bella and Edward were on crashed last night. They were killed when it hit the ground. Their bodies were burned so badly they can't be seen."_

"_Oh my god." Millions of thoughts ran through my head. My Bella was dead! She was gone forever. Just married and at the beginning of life. I wanted so badly to blame him, but what good would that do? _

"_I'm so sorry." Carlisle's voice was pained. He loved Bella like she was his own daughter. " we're flying their bodies back to Forks so we can bury them. Charlie, Alice is on her way to help with what ever you need. We already called Renée and Phil. She too is on her way. There was some error in the engine of the plane. That's why it went down."_

_I fell to the couch in the living room. I looked up and saw all of Bella's pictures on the wall in front of me. Tears were running down my face. I remembered— as I did when I walked Bella down the aisle—all the memories of her growing up. Carlisle's voice brought me back to the present._

"_are you okay Charlie?" he asked, I could hear what I thought was crying in the background. Alice must be distraught, she was such a good friend to Bella._

"_no, but I will be." I hung up the phone and went to my room._

_end of flashback_

I finished my dinner while I watched the students file out of the school building. They got into heir cars and drove off. A girl with long golden hair led a group of six students. She was holding the hand of a muscular person with curly brown hair. Their paleness reminded me of people I used to know. I looked a little closer at the couple behind them; a person with honey blonde hair and a girl with short spiky black hair.

What?! The girl holding the blonde-haired guy's hand looked exactly like _Alice Cullen_. The blonde guy was jasper hale. And the two leading were Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale. What were they doing going to high school again? Hadn't they already gone? And it looked like they hadn't changed one bit. Not a day older.

I blinked several times and looked again, hoping my eyes were deceiving me. When I opened my eyes for the last time they were standing by a flashy car that stood out among the numerous older cars in the parking lot, waiting for someone.

I looked in the direction they were staring; by the entrance of the school. My heart was starting to sprint even faster than before as my eyes laid on the young couple walking towards the car. It couldn't be. It was impossible. Bella and Edward. Weren't they supposed to be dead?

_She_ hadn't changed one bit, neither had he. But one was very different. She absolutely beautiful. For once, she seemed to fit in with the Cullens. Her skin was deathly pale. She had dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes were a startling shade of butterscotch. I remember specially her eyes being chocolate brown. They were the same shade as all of theirs'.

I remembered vaguely what Billy said when the Cullens first came. He told me of how they were vampires. They were dangerous but not like you think, they would be. I just dismissed it. Vampires weren't real.

What happened? Why was she still here when she was supposed to be dead? Why did she look the same as she did when she left? why did she look so much like the Cullens?

I wanted to run out and hug her. Meet her and say hello and goodbye. Goodbye, the thing I never really got to say. I would have killed to know this moment again. I felt a small pain in my arm. I ignored it. I kept my eyes on them until they met Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett at the car. The pain in my arm traveled up to my chest.

The pain was starting to overwhelm me. I reached for the call button in my room. It was to far from me. Before I crumpled to the floor, I glanced back to the car. Edward looked in my direction. Our eyes met. His face was plastered with worry and his eyes were wide. He'd had seen me and gave my a look of "I'm so sorry" . Bella was already in the car. He looked away when I fell to the floor, out of the wheelchair. Then blackness took over

I would forever remember this day. And for once, I believed Billy.


End file.
